


Stalker Pic

by luciferswearingmetoprom



Series: The 100 drabbles [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Teacher!Bellamy, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferswearingmetoprom/pseuds/luciferswearingmetoprom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Bellamy Blake had of his one true love was a picture. A picture he'd taken at an art museum. Who knew, that a year later, at the same art museum, she'd end up being his tour guide?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalker Pic

**Author's Note:**

> Ha. This was actually inspired by something I experienced today. I saw someone today I'd taken a "stalker pic" of over A YEAR AGO. It was pretty nuts.

 

 

She had been out with friends when he'd seen her: the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Unfortunately, he was with his kids so he couldn't escape to talk to her. He was able to sneak a picture of her when his class had sat down for lunch in the cafeteria of the art museum they were touring. 

For a year, she'd haunted his dreams. Until he'd gotten a new wave of fourth graders and it was time again to visit the Museum of Arcadian Art. 

What a surprise it was when his little delinquents jumped off the bus, excited to be away from school, when a blonde woman, _the_ blonde woman, was waiting for them at the doors of the museum. 

He let the parent chaperones round up the kids while he put on his 'teacher face' and greet the woman. 

"Hi, you must be Mr. Blake from Mount Weather Elementary," she smiled, holding out her hand. "I'm Clarke Griffin, and I'll be your class' tour guide today."

"I'm Bellamy," he answered, shaking her hand. If he melted a little at the contact, well, no one had to know. 

Clarke had to pry her hand out of his hold. "Well, shall you introduce me to your class?"

Bellamy cleared his throat. "Um, yes. Of course." He turned around to face the twenty munchkins before him. "All right, delinquents! Gather around! This lady is going to show us around the museum. I want you to show her a  _lot_ more respect than you show me-" He paused to stare at two shaggy-haired boys who high-fived themselves "-and that means that you stay in your groups, you speak quietly, and you are very kind to each other. Got it?"

Several of the kids nodded, but most weren't paying attention to him.

Clarke chuckled at him, then clapped her hands together. "Welcome to the Museum of Arcadian Art, fourth graders! How many of you have been here before?"

A few hands went up. 

"So I'm assuming that you got the lecture of 'don't touch the exhibits' at school, right?" A chorus of 'uh huh's rang out. "Well, I'm not going to tell you any differently.  _But_ , I promise you, if you can get through this tour without touching anything you aren't supposed to touch, you little delinquents will all get to take home one thing from the gift shop."

Bellamy grabbed Clarke's arm and pulled her a small way away from his students. "Um...that was never talked about between me and the curator. I can't pay for all of that." He definitely wished he could, but on a teacher's salary? Seriously.

Clarke smiled, prying Bellamy's hand off of her. "Don't you worry that cute little head of yours. I'm very close with the curator. He won't mind."

 Bellamy's heart sunk as Clarke turned back to his students. Close with the curator? She had a boyfriend. His luck had officially run out. 

He hadn't realized how wrapped up in his thoughts he'd gotten until a small hand tugged on one of his own.

"Mr. Blake?" 

Bellamy looked down. "Oh, hey, Fox. What's up?"

"We're going into the museum now," she said, pointing to the open doors where her classmates are streaming into the building.

Through the whole tour, Bellamy was in a fog, only concentrating on Clarke's blonde hair and the occasional fourth grader who tried to run off. 

When they stopped at the cafeteria for their lunch break, Bellamy found himself sitting at the very table Clarke was sitting at a year prior. The only difference now, was the painting on the wall next to the table. And it was very familiar.

"Lincoln," he muttered.

"You know the artist, I'm impressed," someone said, sitting next to him. 

"How could I not? My sister would kill me if I didn't know who did that," he answered automatically before he realized it was Clarke. "Um, hi?"

"Hi." She smiled at him. "So your sister's a big fan of Lincoln?" 

"The biggest." Bellamy rested his cheek on his shoulder and looked at Clarke through his eyelashes. "She married him."

Clarke's lips opened and closed several times before she stuttered, "Blake...Bellamy...Blake. Ohmygod. You're Octavia's brother!"

Bellamy sat up, staring at her. "You know my sister?"

"Lincoln and I went to art school together."

"You weren't at the wedding. I would've remembered you."

Clarke looked down at the table. "Bad breakup. Didn't wanna go out."

"Hey, it's o-"

Clarke was suddenly in his face. "So do you still have the picture you took of me last year?"

Bellamy sputtered. "Um, what?"

"Last year. When your class came for the annual tour? You tried to sneak a picture of me. Let me tell you, not so sneaky."

Now it was his turn to be speechless. "I tried..."

Clarke laughed. "No, you're fine. I didn't see it at all. It was my friend that caught you."

Bellamy dug out his phone and pulled the picture up. "This friend?"

"Yeah, that's her. So, Bellamy Blake, the brother-in-law of my best friend from college and my stalker, would you like to go out with me?"

 

 

 

 

A few weeks later, Bellamy asks Clarke about the museum's curator that she claims to be close to. 

"Oh, him?" she replies. "That's my dad. You'll meet him when you come over tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately the picture is blurry because I couldn't find one of better quality. Sorry!


End file.
